Time's Fun
by Spankeey
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ron have an unfortunate Potions accident with worse consequences than they thought
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok this is my first FF so I need you to tell me what you think. If I get any reviews I'll carry on. I know that these are short chapter but that's just the way I write them. I've put my first and second chapter together to make it longer so…Enjoy 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 : Potions

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Golden trio were sat all sat in their favourite lesson of all - Potions. Along with they're all time favourite teacher - Snape.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were just sat there awaiting their fate of being paired with a Slytherin.

Dumbledore had enforced a new policy in the school to promote "house unity" which meant that every single lesson that any pupil had to be paired with another it had to be someone from a different house.

This wouldn't of bothered the Griffindors so much if they had their classes with Ravenclaw of Hufflepuff but as it turns out (probably another one of Dumbledore's tricks) every single lesson except Transfiguration they had with the Slytherins.

" Class, Pay attention. I will only say who you are paired with once. Oh and please keep in mind I did not choose these pairings so you are not to blame me if you are paired with someone you detest." Snape said and looked directly at Draco with a slight look of pity in his eyes.

This soon disappeared when Snape eyes swept the classroom making sure everyone was paying attention. He then started to read his list out

"Granger is with… Goyle. Weasley is with…Parkinson. _Potter_ is with…Malfoy." When this was announced the whole trio stopped listening to the pairings and each exchanged significant glances. This was going to be a long year.

Snape had finished with his list and had now told the class to find who they were paired with and begin with the first potion of the year which turned out to be a fiddly potion that involved adding 4 pinches of an ingredient that burns your hands after you had stirred three and a half times.

"If you make the slightest mistake with this potion there will be dire consequences. You have been warned. Begin."

Harry grudgingly made his way towards Malfoy. This certainly was going to be an interesting lesson, Harry thought but he didn't realise just how interesting it was going to get.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry carefully added the bat wing into the potion just like Malfoy had been reminding him constantly for the past few minutes.

"I don't plan on getting a bad mark in potions just because I've been paired with a clumsy oaf of a Griffindor so just do as I say and you won't mess up my perfect grades" Malfoy snapped pompously to Harry after they had sat down together at the same cauldron.

Harry gritted his teeth. How did Dumbledore and Snape expect him to get a good mark and last all year with Malfoy constantly hindering him and being his usual Malfoy-ish self?

Harry's mind started to drift to what horrible and depressing things would be happening in his Potion lessons for the rest of the year. He was no longer paying any attention to the potion.

"Harry watch what your doing!" Hermione hissed from the table next to him.

"Yea Harry, you've got to concentrate if you actually want to be an Auror." Whispered Ron from the other side of Harry.

"Yea I know, I know. I'll Concentrate." Harry reassured Hermione and Ron.

Hermione and Ron nodded and were about to return to their own desks when across the room a loud bang erupted from someone's cauldron.

Harry was startled and dropped all the ingredients into the potion. A thick green smoke started billowing out of his cauldron surrounding the four Hogwarts students.

It closed in on Malfoy, Harry, Ron and Hermione making their vision blurry and all four went dizzy. They were thrown up into the air in a whirlwind of green, blue, red and yellow.

A moment later they had disappeared totally from the potions classroom and all that was left was the rapidly disappearing smoke that had surrounded the four chosen ones.

Well there's the first chapter I hope you like it and review review review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hopefully you all like my second chapter and are happy with the length :D

Disclaimer : I think you all would of noticed by now if I was J.K because if I was more people would of read my story and realised how great I am ;) So you know it would kind of be helpful if no one sues me  anyway on with my story…

Chapter 2

Everything before their eyes was blurred. They were being thrown in all directions. Harry and Ron collided with a sickening crack. They yelled out in pain.

Suddenly, for a split second everything stopped. The pain, the movement and everything just dissipated. Then, as suddenly as it had left, everything came rushing back - The pain, the smell of the smoke and their vision.

Draco was the first to regain consciousness. He instantly sat up, looked around and lay back down. He was in the hospital wing. Well at least nothing serious had happened to him.

But what had happened? One moment he was sitting in potions ignoring Potter and his groupies, the next thing he knew he was being thrown about and ended up in the hospital wing somehow!

Draco decided he was going to find Professor Snape and discover exactly what exactly had happened. He looked at himself. He was in hospital robes. Damn that Madam Pomfrey thought Draco. He sat up and started looking for his clothes.

As he looked around he noticed that Potter, Granger and Weasley were still asleep. 'Well at least he I don't have to deal with them…yet,' he thought 'they'll probably accuse me of all this mess!'

Draco got up out of his bed, picked up his clothing that he had just spotted and got changed behind the hospital curtain. Just as he was about to leave to find Snape, an old wizard glided out from Madam Pomfrey's office.

He wore long robes in a vivid shade of blood red that had vibrant yellow stars on the hem. He had short grey stubble and wore a vacant expression on his face. He barely noticed Draco awake.

"Please lie back down sir. You and your friends had a nasty fall last week. 40-foot fall it was, in the middle of the pitch! You interrupted the Slytherin vs. Griffindor match. It's easy to say that neither side was very pleased with you and you friends."

"What? I've been unconscious here a week? And who are you? Where's Madam Pomfrey?" Draco rushed, he was very curious where the hospital warden was and why she would let this unknown man take care of them. She's always been very strict about these things.

"Calm down young Sir. I do not know who Madam Pomfrey is, you've actually been here eight days and my name is Cadrian Brown. I'm the Hospital warden at Hogwarts. A more important question may be who are you? and how did you four suddenly appear out of thin air in the middle of the quiditch pitch? None of you look old enough to Apperate. I'm also curious about the scars that all of you possess. I have never seen a coloured scar before and I find it quite strange that all of you have them in the same place"

"I'm Draco Malfoy," replied Malfoy pompously " and I do believe that the only one of us four with freakish scars is Potty over there" replied Draco pointing at Harry " So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find out exactly what Potter did to all of us."

And without another word from either of them Draco left, subconsciously rubbing the back of his neck and the scar that had appeared there exactly eight days before.

Just as Draco crossed the threshold of the hospital wing doors a bushy haired sixth year prefect stirred from an eight-day coma.

She slowly opened her eyes and her head throbbed as light reached her eyes. Being asleep for 8 days usually didn't leave you feeling just peachy.

Sitting up, she looked around and saw that Harry and Ron were still out cold. She tried to get up to wake them, but found that her limbs were having the day off and had decided not to work.

"Miss, it would be easier if you just stayed lying down." A man's voice said out of nowhere. She spotted him and took in his appearance. He looked familiar to Hermione.

"What happened?" Asked Hermione

"Well, like I just told the young man who just left you appeared out of nowhere in the pitch in the middle of a quiditch match." He chuckled to himself and then added, "You made a sizable dent in the field…"

"What's the date?" Inquired Hermione, though she had a feeling she knew what had happned.

"The date? Oh it's 21st of September." Said Cadrian

"No, no what's the year?" Concern was filling her voice.

"It's 1973." Replied the hospital warden.

I was right. Why am I always right about the bad things? Hermione thought to herself

Hoped you liked this chapter and hopefully I'll update within the week. R&R's help motivate me into writing ** hint hint :)**

And thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed 


End file.
